Leon's inferno
by Sjur
Summary: My own version of what happened before, during and after the events of RE4. Not much else to say, except that my story will diverge quite a bit from the game's own storyline. No worries though. All characters will be included at some point. : R/R please.


_«No, Claire. I really have to go.» His words rang alarmingly in the young Redfield's ears. __«But...but...why?» She stuttered, struggling against the tears that were starting to form in the corner of her eyes. __«The president has issued an order for me to leave for Spain, effective immediately.» Claire could feel her mouth running dry. «What the...Why Spain?» Leon heaved a sigh, his eyes falling to the floor. «I'm sorry, Claire. I can't tell you that. It's confidential.» His statement took Claire by surprise, her grief abruptly replaced by anger. «What the hell, Leon? You're leaving on a mission for God knows how long, and you CAN'T TELL ME!?» she yelled. «That is just the most stupid thing I've ever heard. How dare you say that?» Claire pointed her index finger at Leon in an accusive manner; «And especially after what we just went through.» __«Please calm down, Claire,» Leon said defensively, but Claire wouldn't have it. __«Calm down? You want me to calm down? You know what? Fuck you, Leon. Obviously, what we have means nothing to you,» Claire yelled and stormed out of the living room. __Leon looked down at the floor and clenched his fists, trying to hold his tears back. «She wouldn't have understood anyway,» he muttered mournfully under his breath. Maybe it was better this way? That they parted ways while she was still angry with him? It would surely be easier on her if she hated him. «Goddammit, Kennedy» he chuckled mockingly at his own thoughts. «Why do you always have to make yourself a martyr?» _

«Leon. Hey, Leon!» Greg snapped his fingers in front of Leon's face. «What's with you buddy? You okay?» Greg asked sympathetically. Leon snapped back into reality. «Huh? Uhm, yeah. Just reminscing a bit.» When he saw the puzzled look on his superior's face, he shrugged and added; «Nothing special.» Greg just smiled knowingly at Leon's horrible attempt at saving face. «You know, Leon. You really suck ass at lying.» Leon frowned dumbfounded at Greg's enunciation for a few seconds, before letting a slight grin creep upon his features. «I guess I do,» Leon muttered as his gaze returned towards the silky-blue horizon. They had been sitting in the helicopter for quite some time now, and now, more than ever, he was anxious to get back on the ground. Most of all due to all the scrutinizing questions Greg now was sure to ask. Greg looked Leon up and down for a bit, before prompting; «Ex-girlfriend, huh?»This question seemed to strike a chord with Leon. He shifted his weight and looked Greg in the eyes, before letting his eyes wander across the room. Resuming his glance at the skyline once again, Leon shook his head and replied coyly; «No, it's nothing like that.» Silence reigned in the small compartment for a few seconds, the slight echo of Leon's words still ringing thinly in the air. Greg was just about to ask a new question when a voice boomed on the intercom. «We are landing in five minutes. Buckle up, gentlemen. This is where the fun starts.» Leon and Greg looked at each other, the both of them smirking as they made their way back to their seats. «All right, Leon. This is it. You ready for some action?» Leon grinned gleefully, locking his seatbelt over his waist with a loud click. «Been waiting for months.»

There were trees and plants everywhere, green as far as the eye could see. Leon couldn't spot a single sign of human inhabitation, and it was starting to bug the living hell out of him. The higher ups had given specific instructions, in which they had told Leon and Greg that they would have to travel approximately twenty miles south-west to reach their destination from the extraction point. However, it seemed to Leon as if they had been travelling a lot longer than that. He snorted and rolled his eyes. «More like fifty miles,» he grumbled. Leon straightened his backpack and looked at Greg. «Shouldn't there be people around these parts, or at least some indication of life?» «Naw, certainly doesn't look like it.» Greg replied, paused and thought for a moment. He then turned to Leon with a sly grin on his face. «Those idiots have probably just dropped us off at the wrong location.» Leon had to laugh at Greg's cynical remark. That kind of attitude was just what he had come to expect from him. Come to think of it, he was just like Leon had imagined him to be, right from the first day at the job.

_«Hello, my name is Leon Scott Kennedy. I have been assigned to the Alpha Squad.» The receptionist didn't even bother looking up at him. «Yes, you can take a seat. I will notify your __superior of your arrival.» He then pointed Leon to one of the empty chairs at the end of the small, __square-shaped room. Leon made his way over and sat down with a loud thud. «Arrogant prick», Leon scoffed and rolled his eyes. «I hope I won't end up like him from working here.» __After what seemed like forever, the wooden door on Leon's left creaked open and in stepped a rather young-looking man. Leon would guess he was in his late twenties. The guy was of about average height, sporting short, brownish hair and a visage that made him come across as a strict, yet considerate person. «Hi, mr. Kennedy,» the man greeted and offered him his hand. Leon accepted the gesture. As they shook hands, the man carried on. «I am Greg Wallander, and I will be your superior from this day forth.» As they broke up the handshake, Greg straightened his azure-colored suit and looked him dead in the eyes. «I will not lie to you, Leon. This will not be easy. In fact, it will probably be the hardest thing you will ever do.» Leon had to stifle a laugh at this. Greg was probably quite oblivious to the fact that Leon had been a participant of the horrific events that occured in Raccoon City approximately six years ago. __Still, Greg was partly right. It would probably be amongst the hardest things he would ever have to do. As he looked at Greg, the guy struck him more and more as a deeply pessimistic person. No, that wasn't right. In fact, as he thought about it, Greg came across as a more or less realistic individual. One that wouldn't, if things went bad, fabricate illusions of an imminent turn of events. Leon shrugged inwardly. «At least he's being honest.» __«So?» Greg asked. «Ready to start your first day on the job.» Leon rose from his chair and flashed a smile. «Sure, Lieutenant.» __«Great. This way, Leon. I am looking forward to be working with you.» Greg proceeded towards the door, casting a quick glance over his shoulder as he turned the knob. «Oh, and call me Greg.» _

Suddenly, the sound of an explosion erupted, pulling Leon violently back into the real world. He cast a sideways glance at Greg. «What the hell was that?» Greg's eyes were darting to and fro, trying to make sense of the situation. «I don't know. There weren't supposed to be hostile subjects on this part of the island.» «Then what could have caused it?» Greg cocked his weapon and looked sternly at him. «I ain't got a clue. But I guess the source of the explosion stems from the place we were supposed to meet up with the rest of our team.» Greg's last statement caused Leon's eyes to widen. He had completely forgotten about that. Withdrawing his firearm from its holster, Leon started to run in the direction the explosion had sounded from. Leon looked behind his shoulder, and called to Greg. «What the hell are we waiting here for then. Let's go!» An annoyed growl escaped Greg's throat as he started chasing after Leon. «Wait, Leon. You damn hothead!»

The place looked like a goddamn test-area for nuclear bombing. There was a thick, black fog of ashes covering the entire premises. Debris was littered everywhere, and there was absolutely no sign of life. But he was standing just outside of what used to be the village, squatted down behind a large stack of hay, so he couldn't really be sure. Besides, the black fog was obscuring his view. Greg, having finally caught up to Leon, slumped down beside him. «Leon, you better not do that again. We haven't got a single, fucking clue as to what or whom could be lurking around in this area. It could all be a goddamn set-up for all we know.» Leon's entire body jerked a little, and he turned to Greg with a deep frown crossing his features. «Well, I'm sorry, lieutenant. But it's our team, our friends on the line here. So excuse me for getting a little passionate about the situation,» he spat angrily. Greg looked down at the ground, realizing his error. «I'm sorry, Leon,» he apologized. Leon got up and started walking slowly towards the village. «Nevermind that. We have to find the rest of our team,» he announced in a determined manner, his voice shaking from the uncertainty of what could be awaiting them. Greg got back upon his feet, raised his weapon and nodded to Leon. «All right. I'll cover you.»

«Lindsay! Lindsay!», Leon cried at the sight of his fallen comrade. She was lying on the ground in the outskirts of the area, drenched in a pool of her own blood. Leon leapt over to her, and kneeled down beside her. «Wh-what happened to you?» he asked, his voice trembling. Lindsay turned her head meekly towards him. «He..hey, Leon, it's you.» Leon forced a weak smile as tears started forming in his eyes. «Shh...don't talk. You'll have to lay still. We'll get you out of here. It will be all right.» Lindsay shook her head, laughing a little at his optimism. «Leon, you were always a pathetic liar.» «I know. Greg tells me all the time.» Leon started to rummage through his backpack in search of medical equipment, but Lindsay put a hand on his thigh and shook her head. «Don't bother, Leon,» she coughed. «I'm a goner anyways.» She lifted up her badly torn vest to reveal a huge splinter pierced through her abdomen. Leon's eyes grew wide as he stared at it in disbelief. How could this be happening? Lindsay couldn't be dying...Lindsay, who had always been so great to him, always supporting him when he needed it...

_«It was my fault, sir,» Lindsay exclaimed loudly. Greg peeked up at her. «Is that so? Are you sure about this, sergeant Coleman?» «Yes, sir,» she stated firmly. Leon looked up at her in disbelief. What the hell was she doing? Greg started pacing around his office, hands behind his back, appearing to be in deep thought. He then looked up at Lindsay once again. «You do realize the consequences of your actions should the department decide to press charges?» Lindsay nodded in response. «Yes. Yes, sir, I do, and I take full responsibility.» Greg heaved a sigh. «Very well. You two are dismissed. I'll see what I can do to ease up on the charges should there be any.» Greg sat back down in his chair and waved for them to leave. __«What the hell are you doing?» Leon asked confounded as they were walking down the hall. «Saving your ass,» Lindsay replied with a smirk. «Besides, there is no way they will press charges against a higher ranking agent. Not over such trivial matters, as cynical as that might sound.» «But that was all my fault. It was because of me that those civilians died,» Leon yelled ferociously. He couldn't understand how she could act so cold about all of this. His statement caused Lindsay to snort mockingly. She stopped walking, turned around and poked her finger at his chest with a loud thud. «Listen to me, Leon. They would all have been dead anyway. At least, barging in like that, you had a chance to save them. That madman would have shot them no matter what. You couldn't and shouldn't have done anything differently. So stop blaming yourself for their death.» When she saw the confused look on Leon's face, she added softly; «You know, doing things by the book ain't always the right thing to do.»_

Lindsay cupped his face to get his attention again. «Listen, Leon. I have to ask you a favor.» He took a hold of her hand and nodded. «Sure. Anything.» She took a deep breath and looked deep into his eyes. «I want you to kill me, Leon.» Lindsay's request caused a shocked expression to surge through Leon's features. «Wh...what?» he asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. As if on cue, Greg appeared behind Leon. «I've checked the perimeter. It seems to b...» He cut himself short when he saw Lindsay's bloodsoaked figure. «Lindsay,» he yelled. «What the hell happened to you?» She looked up at him and smiled. «Oh. Hi, Greg. So you're here too.» She waved for him to come closer. «Listen, I've got a favor to ask of you. Could you please put me out of my misery?» «What?» Greg prompted dumbfounded. He then turned his attention to Leon. «What the fuck is she on about?» Leon threw Greg a confused look. «I don't know. Maybe she has become delirious from all the pain?» Lindsay frowned at Leon's rash hypothesis. «I am not delirious! Please! Listen, guys. I don't have much time left. They injected me with something... Some kind of...virus I guess.» Leon's and Greg's eyes widened, but Lindsay didn't care to explain. «I don't have the time to go into detail. But I feel it's starting to take me over. That's probably why I can't feel any pain» Lindsay stared at them, her moist eyes divulging how vulnerable she felt. «Please kill me.» Leon stared at her, begging her to reconsider her decision. «Lindsay...I...we can't do that.» Suddenly, he felt a tight grip on his shoulder. «Step aside, Leon.» Leon turned to face Greg, who was cocking his gun and aiming at Lindsay. «What?» he asked in a mixed expression of shock and horror. «Greg, you can't be serious? This is Lindsay you're aiming your gun at.» Despite all the training he went through in order to suppress his emotions, Leon was on the verge of tears now. «I'm sorry, Leon. But she's probably been infected with the T-virus...or even worse.» «B...but...There are antidotes for that.» Leon's voice had turned hoarse, and his mind was now racing, desperately looking for another way out of this. «We just have to find...» Greg turned around, interrupting Leon fiercely. «There is no time. I'm sorry as hell, Leon, but there is no other way.» He turned his attention back to Lindsay, and once again aimed his gun at her head. «I can't watch this,» Leon exclaimed and turned around, tears now flowing freely down his cheeks. Lindsay looked deep into Greg's eyes. Her mouth formed a silent «thank you». She then rested her head back, closed her eyes and clenched her teeth in anticipation of the inevitable. «I'm sorry,» Greg said as he squeesed the trigger.

Author's note: Well, well, we're off to quite a dramatic start, aren't we. I didn't really want to kill off Lindsay, because I kinda liked the character. However, it struck me that the death of someone close to mr. Kennedy was just what I needed to start this story off. You might wanna call it a hunch, or whatever you prefer. :)

I have decided to put "grief and the healing" on hold, because this idea just popped into my head. But rest assured, I haven't abandoned the story. :)

Now, some of you might be wondering why I haven't produced a single word, let alone a sentence worth of fiction in approximately two months. The reason is very simple. My harddrive decided to fuck me over on New Year's Eve..Yup, talk about being unfortunate. I think my computer is allergic to numeral changes. Anyway, I have just recently gotten my hands on a new one, so I hope to be updating frequently from now on. I won't make any promises though, as they just seem to jinx me. :( Well, well, hope you enjoy my new story.


End file.
